Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory module, a memory system including the same, and methods of reading therefrom and writing thereto.
In general, a computer system may include a plurality of memory chips (e.g., DRAM) in a memory module form for high performance and large volume. A memory module may be implemented by mounting a plurality of memory chips on a printed circuit board. The memory module may be a single in memory module (hereinafter, referred to as SIMM) and a dual in memory module (hereinafter, referred to as DIMM). The SIMM may include a plurality of memory chips mounted on one side of a printed circuit board, and the DIMM may include a plurality of memory chips mounted on both sides of the printed circuit board.